charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their two children; Tamora, Kat Mitchell and their adopted son Henry Junior. Like her son, Paige was adopted by Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. Paige met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prue Halliwell. It was around this time that she also met her biological mother Patty. Paige is a powerful Witch-Whitelighter, being the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Shielding. Additionally, Paige also possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or persons along with other typical Whitelighter-powers. Furthermore, Paige can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Paige works as full-time Whitelighter for The Elders and as a Charmed One. History Early Life Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Warren witch Patty Halliwell. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her mortal husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise her along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, however, in those days, it was not only forbidden, but unthinkable for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. By this time, Patty and her mother, Penny, had known for at least two years that Patty's daughters were destined to become the Charmed Ones, witches destined to be bestowed with great power and the duty to protect the innocent. Penny feared that the Elders would deny the girls their birthright if they ever found out about Patty and Sam's affair. Patty and Sam decided to give the baby up for adoption. The day Paige was born, Patty and Sam orbed to a local church and left her with a nun called Sister Agnes. They asked that she would find her a good home and Patty had only one request; that her name began with a "P". Not long after, Patty was killed by the Water Demon. This gave her a chance to look over Paige for the first time. Patty noticed that her wishes were granted, Paige was being raised in a good home by the Matthews. Paige was given a normal life by her adopted parents. At one point in her life, she met Philip Lewicky who gave her a bracelet and became Paige's first love. In her eighth grade graduation, Paige was supposed to sing the school song in front of eight hundred people, when the time arrived, Paige froze, ran out and missed her own graduation, it turned out to be the worst day of her life all her friends laughed at her and a guy named Bobby Maynard dumped her. But when Paige came into her teens, she started to hang out with the wrong friends and began drinking, smoking, skipping classes, and disobeying her parents. The Death of Mark and Helen Matthews Around the age of seventeen, Paige's adoptive parents; Mark and Helen Matthews, were killed in a terrible car accident. From what she could remember, they didn't see the car that swerved into their lane. Paige survives, suddenly waking up on the pavement seeing the car of her parents that's crushed and on fire. After that Paige changed her attitude drastically, she stopped smoking and drinking, she also started to study harder. She entered to Berkeley for good grades and wrote an essay on the death of her parents. She later graduated in social work. .]] A few years later, when Paige is in her early twenties, she witnesses another car accident. As Piper and Cole run to help the woman in the car wreck, Paige freezes in fear, recalling the events of her parents' death. Paige explains to Piper and Phoebe how she feels guilty for their death every day, because she survived, even though it couldn't have been possible. hug.]] To help her, Leo calls in the help of the spirit of the past; Clyde, who sends them to the early 1990s. Paige pops into her teen self at morning, just on the moment where she is caught smoking by her father. Paige realizes how horrible she was to her parents and how much she regrets her actions. She decides to change her attitude in the hope that it would save her parents from being killed. However, as the day progresses, Paige is suspended from school for her rebellious behavior. watch the car wreck.]] On their way home, a truck crashes into the car. Paige orbs out the car, her parents however are stuck in the car which rolls over and catches fire. Paige orbs back rolling onto the pavement just as the car explodes. In shock, Paige starts yelling and crying. Leo trying to calm her explains that she could never have prevented the accident, it wasn't her fault, she survived because she orbed out the car. .]] Back in the present time, Paige explains what happened, how she survived the accident, during dinner. Although she was happy to have seen her parents again, she still wished she could have seen them again. At that moment, Leo walks in with a surprise for her. Suddenly two ghosts walk in, Paige's parents. They embrace their daughter, saying they always knew she was a good person. Meeting Piper and Phoebe shake hands.]] One year before the death of Prue Halliwell, Paige started to go to P3 as she felt a connection to the Halliwells. Then Paige met Phoebe at the funeral of Prue where Phoebe had a vision of Shax killing Paige. Phoebe and Cole went to check on Paige, trying to save her from Shax. When he attacked, Phoebe and Cole saw Paige orbing. After they rescued her they told Piper who summoned their grams and mother immediately. They explained Paige was their half-sister. Paige then arrived and met with her half-sisters at their home. Upon shaking hands with Piper, the chandelier above them began to glow and shine a blue light just like it did before when Phoebe reawakened the powers of herself and her sisters. Shax with her half-sisters.]] Shortly after that moment, Shax came bursting in through the front doors and knocked the sisters away. Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige and ran up stairs while Leo distracted Shax. In the attic, Piper and Phoebe ordered Paige to cast the vanquishing spell with her and thus revealed she was a witch. Paige did what her sisters told her to do and saw to her amazement how the monster in front of her eyes blew up. Shocked and in disbelief, Paige ran off to her boyfriend Shane, who was at the hospital. The Window of Opportunity in Shane's body, attacking the Piper and Phoebe.]] As Shax wasn´t successful in killing Paige, the Source decided to use the Window of Opportunity to turn Paige against her sisters and make her his servant. To achieve this the Source possessed Paige's boyfriend Shane and used his powers to lure Paige to evil. He posed as a father who abused his son''Although we later find out it is the mother who actually did it.'' and convinced her of killing him by orbing his heart out of his body. Paige tries, but isn't able to complete thanks to her sisters, Leo and Cole. After a little battle in which Paige discovered the Source's true nature, she finally joins to the good side just in time to help Cole who was stabbed by the Source. Moving into Halliwell Manor Paige was reluctant at first when she was asked to move into the manor. She felt that she would have no privacy after Piper and Phoebe had burst into her apartment. A more important reason was because she felt that Piper and Phoebe only wanted her to move in to fight the demons and warlocks and all the other foes the sisters faced.Explained by Paige in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". She told this to Leo when he, on Piper's order, had to persuade Paige to move in. vanquish the Shocker demon in Paige's room.]] After Piper and Phoebe made Paige feel like she was a part of the family, she moved in Prue's room. Paige initially didn't move or take away much of Prue's stuff, as to respect her, but as time went on, she made the room her own. She had moved in all her painting-stuff and made it her atelier for a while. She took away all her paintings and materials after all the demon fighting made her unable to paint in her free time. Shortly after moving in the room, the sisters celebrated the moving by vanquishing the Shocker demon, which had been attacking the manor for a few weeks at the time. Dealing with the Death of her Parents One night, as Piper and Cole run to help a woman in a car wreck, Paige freezes in fear, recalling the events of her parents' death. Paige explains to Piper and Phoebe how she feels guilty for their death every day, because she survived, even though it shouldn't have been possible. and Piper on how she feels guilty for the death of her parents.]] To help her, Leo calls in the help of a spirit who specializes in time travel; Clyde, who sends them to the early 1990s. Paige pops into her teenage body on a school morning, arriving at the moment where she is caught smoking by her father. Paige realizes how horrible she was to her parents and how much she regrets her actions. She decides to change her attitude in the hope that it would save her parents from being killed, though Leo warned her to not mess with past events. However, as the day progresses, Paige is suspended from school for her rebellious behavior and discovers that she subconsciously orbed out of the car during the wreck. Paige is devastated to have to watch the death of her parents a second time. watch the car wreck]]Back in the present time, Paige explains what happened, and how she .]]survived the accident, during dinner. Although she was happy to have seen her parents, she still wished she could see them again. At that moment, Leo walks in with a surprise for her. Suddenly two ghosts walk in, Paige's parents. They embrace their daughter, saying they always knew she was a good person. Distrust of the In-Law and The Offer :"Paige saved us. She is the reason I am still standing here, she brought this family back together." :—Piper Paige seemed to have inherited Prue's distrust of Cole, believing that he had become a demon again. Ultimately, Paige was correct as Cole had been possessed by the Source, and had taken Phoebe to be his queen. Paige was left as the last sister standing as Piper consumed herself with guilt, blaming herself for losing Phoebe. Paige was able to pull her sister together and together, the Charmed Ones vanquished Cole/The Source. After the defeat of The Source, the sisters were given the opportunity by The Angel of Destiny to retire from being witches. While Paige was against the idea, her sisters, who had been fighting evil longer and had lost more, were for it. After realizing how much good they do, to Paige's delight, the sisters decided to keep their powers. Becoming a Full Time Witch Paige who had recently become promoted from assistant to social worker at her workplace is however, reluctant to the idea. Thinking, she'll get more hours, but won't have enough time to still fulfill her duties as a witch as she had recently decided to devote her life to the craft. hug as they say goodbye.]] Confused, she ignores her first day of a social worker and concentrates on helping her older sister, Phoebe who had recently been turned into a mermaid due to her love for her former husband, Cole Turner. After Paige dealt with the problems of her sister and her ex-lover, she eventually decides that her duties as a witch are more important than her job as social worker. Paige quits and tells her boss she'll still be helping people, just not there. She hugs Mr. Cowan, thanking him for everything he had done for her. Paige's Inferiority Complex towards Prue Throughout, 2002 to 2003, Paige had a slight inferiority complex towards Prue. Paige was jealous by the fact that Prue was this powerful witch with a full time job, but Paige, who quit her full time job, As witnessed in the season 5 episode "A Witch's Tail, Part 2". hadn't quite mastered the skills Prue had, culminating in feeling disappointed that she hadn't mastered Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell. Besides this, Paige felt that she had to work extremely hard to become accepted by her sisters and tried to fill Prue's shoes. taunts Paige, making her feel that she'll never live up to Prue.]] When Barbas, the Demon of Fear attacked the Charmed Ones, he used that weakness to shake her. Overall, Paige was able to overcome it once and for all when he attacked them head on. The potion originally meant to vanquish him was knocked back and smashed on the floor. Phoebe told her to orb the potion onto him, like Prue did using Telekinesis. As seen in the season 1 episode "Out of Sight", and the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve". Although, at first she didn't think it would work, she proceeded to do it and it vanquished him. Later that night, Paige finally masters Prue's Animal Conjuring spell by conjuring doves. Taking on Whitelighter Duties :"Yeah, helping Melissa helped me too. It's good to know I have it in me. ''" :—Paige learns to become a Whitelighter.[src] Having become a full-time witch, Paige was hesitant to tap into her inner-Whitelighter. When an innocent named Melissa needed help, it was Paige who was in charge of taking care of her. She focused more on her witch duties however, and didn't overly concern herself with her Whitelighter duties. At one point Paige even says, "I'm not a Whitelighter, I'm a witch." Piper explains to Paige that being part Whitelighter is who she is, and it's the part that made Paige become a social worker. Piper also explains that it's their compassion, not their powers that separates them from the bad guys. It's the part of her she can never afford to lose. Slowly understanding, Paige visits Melissa in jail. She comforts and consoles her, slowly winning over her trust. It is the first time Paige understands the importance of her Whitelighter half. Helping Melissa, helped her.''As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Siren Song". When the Elders assign Paige to her first charge, she is very enthusiastic about it until she discovers that her charge is the man who gave her up, her biological father Sam Wilder. Unfortunately, Paige is attacked by a Darklighter's arrow and Sam, who has become a drunken stupor is the only one who can save her. Through his love of Paige, Sam gets over his self-pity and gets his Whitelighter powers back, healing Paige in the knick of time. Temp Jobs with a Magical Purpose After realizing that consuming her life with witchcraft was the wrong path, Paige desired to have a life separate from magic. She got a job at a temp agency in order to have some sense of normalcy. However, each one of her temp jobs held a magical purpose that would have Paige helping some sort of innocent. Through one of her temp jobs, Paige met fellow witch Richard Montana who had trouble with witchcraft, believing that his family's bad karma affected his usage of magic. However, Paige was happy to finally have someone to do magic with besides her sisters. Unfortunately, Paige was forced to strip Richard's magic as he would lose control when he used it. Headmistress of Magic School and the "Coming Storm" After Gideon, headmaster of Magic School attempted to murder her nephew, Wyatt, the Elders prepared to shut the school down. Paige stood against them, believing that young witches need a place to learn how to use and control magic. The Elders decided to keep the school open, and surprisingly made Paige the headmistress. During this time, Paige and her sisters prepared themselves from the "coming storm," meaning their encounter with the Avatars. Paige met and fell for Agent Kyle Brody of Homeland Security who was obsessed with killing the Avatars in revenge for the death of his parents. Paige helped Kyle find out that it wasn't the Avatars who killed his parents though he still held onto his obsession with stopping their plans of Utopia, which cost him his life. After his death, Paige felt trapped within Magic School and desired to go out and live. Coincidentally, Leo had recently become mortal so her sisters decided to have him take her place as Head of Magic School. Following this, Paige took on full time whitelighter duties, becoming the guide of witches such as Mitchell Haines and a witch from New Zealand. Another one of her charges was Joanna, a future whitelighter who, with Paige's help, was trying to get herself out of an abusive relationship. Paige was devastated after finding Joanna dead at the hands of the demon Zankou. Temporary Retirement After vanquishing Zankou, Paige and her sisters faked their deaths and took on other identities. Under the glamour, Paige assumed the alias of Jo Bennet and attempted to go out and live her life. Unfortunately, the call of her newest charge put a damper on that. Billie Jenkins for the first time.]] In late 2005, Paige met a young blonde witch by the name of Billie who had just came into her powers. Unknowingly, she kept calling for her whitelighter who happened to be Paige. Unlike Paige, Billie was more interested in fighting demons and didn't really care if she got injured or not. After Billie finally finds out who Paige and her sisters are, she asks them to teach her everything they know about witchcraft, so she would be able to fight the demons and lets the sisters get on with their normal lives...or so they thought. make a potion.]] Over the next couple of months, the sisters, more specifically Paige, helped Billie learn the craft and would often let her go out and fight demons by herself. At one point, she accidentally got caught by Agent Murphy, a federal agent working on the supposed death of the sisters, which ultimately causes the sisters to remove their magical disguises which frustrates Paige. Paige and Billie's relationship becomes short lived when Billie's older, mentally unstable sister Christy brainwashed her into believing that the sisters had become selfish and corrupt. Paige is heavily affected by Billie turning against them, as she was her charge. The Ultimate Battle When Christy not nly turned Billie, but the whole magical community against the sisters, making them believe they didn't care for anything else but themselves anymore, Paige and her sisters were banished to the Underworld. They were able to go to Phoebe's condo and prepare themselves to do what must be done and battle the Jenkins. After the sisters' first encounter with Billie and Christy, Paige orbed her sisters back to the condo where two demons, Nomed and Zohar awaited them. The two demons had a proposition: the sisters should summon the Hollow and let it infect them after which they would collect the powers of the Triad and then kill Billie and Christy. Piper suggests that the Charmed Ones to get the Hollow before Billie and Christy do. Paige is skeptical, remembering what it did to The Source and Cole, but Piper is convinced that the Jenkins are trying to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. The sisters summon the Hollow, and kill The Triad, then proceed to orb into the Manor. The Battle then starts to begin; Billie and Christy throw fire, whilst The Charmed Ones reply with lightning. The fight causes a huge explosion which destroys the Manor and kills Paige as well as Phoebe. Coop is devastated when he learns of Phoebe's death and gives a bereaved Piper his ring, so that she can travel back in time to save Phoebe and Paige. Piper, along with Leo, is taken to the past and recruits Patty and Grams. Then the four travel back to 2006 when the battle took place and are able to banish the Hollow before the manor is destroyed, and Phoebe and Paige are saved. After the resolution of the Ultimate Battle, The Charmed Ones are free to live normal, yet Charmed lives. The Birth of Kat and Tamora Mitchell .]] Sometime after the sisters' last destined battle, Paige became unexpectedly pregnant and gave birth to twin girls, naming them Tamora and Kat. During this time, Paige decided to recruit young witches for Magic School, sometimes guiding her own charges to attend. One of these charges was Brent, a teenage bully who recently discovered witchcraft. After Paige attempted to put Brent on the right path, he was murdered by Neena and Hogan. Paige was devastated by this and swore to protect the sisters' other innocents from the new threat and gladly declared that they were going to "kick some Underworld ass." Adopting Henry Jr. After a darklighter named Rennek kills a mortal homeless teenager, Paige attempts to heal her, but fails. However, she was able to save her unborn child by orbing the baby out of the teenager's womb. She takes him back to her house, where Henry is waiting and extremely confused about the whole situation. .]] He worries that bringing a mortal child into their family will place it at greater risk. In the midst of the conversation, Paige mentions that Henry has been distant from her ever since the Source possessed him, causing him to attack her, almost killing her. Paige is upset that her and Henry's relationship became rocky; this is because Henry felt powerless in comparison to his wife and children. Though with some urging from Victor, Henry decided to embrace the fact that his wife is who she is and to be there for her as much as he possibly can. Henry also decided to embrace the orphaned baby, calling him "Henry Junior." Neena's Revenge .]] During this time, because of the recent battle with the first witch, Neena, Paige was attacked and lingered in between life and death. Paige met with Kyle (who had become an Elder), who revealed to her what was going on. After finally being able to communicate with her sisters through telepathy, Paige initiated their plan of attack by moving on into the after life. Paige went beyond the gates to the other side to recruit all of the Warren witches into the battle. Paige was excited to see her adopted parents, as well as to finally be able to meet Prue, but both situations were quickly diverted by her Grams and Patty who told her to prepare for the war. Paige also finally met her most powerful ancestor, Melinda Warren. Paige led all of the Warren witches into battle in the Upper Regions against Neena's horde with a successful victory. Using a Power of Three spell, the sisters placed Paige's soul back into her body just in the nick of time. Later Life Paige continued to live her life as fulltime Whitelighter, protecting future Whitelighters from Darklighters. She continued to live a happy life with her husband, Henry and their three children. The magical lives of Paige and her sisters as the Charmed Ones, is written in the history books of Magic School According to Bianca in the season 6 episode "Chris-Crossed". as well as their own Book of Shadows. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport objects from one location to the other with orbs. ** Orbing: The ability to teleport a being from one place to another with the use of orbs. ** Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals.Paige first developed this power in the season 8 episode, "Payback's A Witch". ** Orb-Shield: The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions.Paige first developed this power in the season 9 issue, "Innocents Lost". * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Paige and her sisters that enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: This power is only active when Paige is in unity with her sisters. This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. ** Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. ** Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. ** Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, similar to Levitation. ** [[Invisibility|'Cloaking']]: The ability to hide yourself or someone supernaturally from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. ** Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. ** Photokinesis: The ability of conjuring and manipulating light. ** Temporary Powers: Powers that Paige temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. * Sub-Powers **'Of Telekinetic Orbing' ***'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. This is the strongest aspect of her telekinetic powers. ***'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. Romantic Life Henry Mitchell When Paige was trying to protect a future whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, the parole officer of her charge. Initially, they had a rough start, but learned to overcome their problems overtime. Henry later located a baby named Ramon and handed him into Paige's care while trying to locate the father. In part of the truth, he was using the opportunity to meet Paige again. Eventually, they begin to fall in love, and Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound, triggered by her love for him. Paige finally worked up the courage and told Henry that she is a witch. Henry accepted it very quickly, as he asked Paige to marry he and Paige accepted. A male witch named Sir Simon Marks arrived and declared that he and Paige are destined to be marry, but Paige refuses and says that she is in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fight for Paige with Henry coming out the victor. Soon after, the couple gets engaged and plans their wedding, though with the obvious troubles between an engaged couple with cold feet. The day of their engagement party eventually turns into their actual wedding day. Their marriage brought them twin daughters; Tamora and Kat Mitchell. They later adopt a baby boy and call him Henry Junior. The main struggle their marriage seems to have is the fact that Henry is mortal and can't protect himself from evil forces. Other Relationships * Philip Lewicky: Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994.Paige said this in the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past". * Dave: An ex-boyfriend, Paige mentioned him when her sisters discussed how sex feels when married.Paige mentioned him in the season 4 episode "The Fifth Halliwell". .]] * Shane: Somewhere in mid 2001, Paige starts to date Shane. After she went to Prue's funeral, Paige met Shane at P3. After a little dancing the couple sneaks onto a helipad of a high building where they are attacked by Shax, the Source's assassin.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 1". Shane got hit by one of Shax's thermal blasts and was taken to the hospital by Phoebe and Cole.Presumably since they were the only ones still at the building. Paige broke up with Shane after the Source de-possessed him, though he does not remember what happened during the time he was possessed. However, he knew it was connected to her and that it was something bad so he ended things with her.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 2". * Mason Cowan: Paige had one date with the son of her boss, Mr. Cowan, Mason. On the day of their date, Paige had switched bodies with her sister Phoebe Halliwell and was unable to reverse the magic before her date. And thus Phoebe, as Paige, had to go with Mason on a date. They went to China Town because they needed some powdered toadstool for the potion to switch Phoebe and Paige back into their own bodies. While at the shop Phoebe bought the toadstool, Mason saw some freaky things, but aside from that, he still liked Paige, but decided to stop dating. Paige and Mason never dated after the one date. * Glen Belland: During High School, Paige had an on-and-off relationship with her best friend Glen, even going as each other’s prom dates. The two had a brief romance in early 2002, when Glen made a pit stop in San Francisco.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". When Glen comes back from Australia, he discovers that Paige is a witch. He found the Book of Shadows in the attic while touring the manor. He accepted the secret and agreed to keep it secret.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Trial by Magic". A year later, Glen is back in San Francisco to marry his fiancée Jessica. Unknown to Paige that Glen was even engaged, she became jealous and tried to break the couple up. Under influence of the magic from a Witch Doctor, she orbed Jessica to Purgatory and glamoured into her. Right at the moment where she was going to wed Glen, Leo intervened with the real Jessica and took Paige home.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "House Call". Paige apologized later, which Glen accepted, however his wife Jessica still dislikes Paige. When Paige and her sisters faked their deaths in 2005, Glen was the only mortal who came to her funeral.Mentioned in the season 8 episode "Still Charmed and Kicking". * Nate Parks: Paige had a brief relationship with Nate Parks, an owner of a piano bar, in mid 2003. To help her overcome her fear of singing in public, he let Paige perform at his bar. Paige had sung the song "Fever" for him.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability". A week later Paige wanted to know if Nate could handle her secret of being a witch and had cast the truth spell on him. She was happy to find out that he was ok with it, though he was a bit overexcited, but she also found out that Nate was already married and had two children. She broke up with him after the effects of the spell had worn off.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Necromancing the Stone". * Richard Montana: Paige had a romantic interest in Richard Montana, a male witch who is related to the feuding family, the Montana’s. She was sent to their other feuding family, the Callaway’s, to take care of an old lady, and meets Richard by chance. Soon after she helped end the tension between the two witch-families, they bumped into each other again while Paige was working on saving the soul of her boss. She devised a plan to save the innocent souls and sent Richard to inform Piper and Phoebe. After that, they began a relationship. Knowing how her sisterhood is distracting their relationship, Paige moved into Richard's house in order to make it work, but everything got out of hand when Richard began to practice serious magic and is nearly corrupted by it. Richard, finally snapped out of the corruption, relinquished his powers, and Paige ended their relationship to keep him from running into magic. * Mr. Right and Vincent: Paige had once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate of Mr. Right, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding, using the Charmed Ones' potions. Phoebe made Mr. Right real as part of a plan to vanquish Vincent who kidnapped Paige, put her under a spell and turned her evil, leading her to kidnapping the pregnant (and clueless about what was going on) Piper so she could be killed. Phoebe rescued Piper and the two vanquished Vincent's minions and confronted Vincent. Phoebe realized that making Mr. Right real made Vincent real as well and Piper was able to vanquish him with her molecular combustion power, freeing Paige. Later, Paige and the now real Mr. Right said goodbye and Mr. Right went off to start a new life. ".]] * 'Kyle Brody:' During 2004, Paige had a short but rather serious relationship with FBI Agent, Kyle Brody. His obsession with the Avatars caused Paige to turn against her sisters. Their relationship ended abruptly when Kyle was killed by Avatar Beta. Kyle's actions against the Avatars were rewarded by the Elders when they made him into a Whitelighter.''Although not confirmed, it's believed that his actions against the Avatars made him a whitelighter.As witnessed in the season 7 episode "Charmageddon". A couple years later, Paige and Kyle met again in the Heavens, and Paige learned that Kyle became an Elder after the original council was replaced because they tampered with people's lives too often.As seen in the season 9 issue "The Heir Up There". However, he was killed the day after by the first witch, Neena.As seen in the season 9 issue "Oh, Henry". Kyle, being already dead, was found to be well and greeted Paige in limbo when she lingered in between life and death. Shortly after, Kyle helped the other Elders and the Warren witches in the battle against Neena. Professional Life * South Bay Social Services: Paige's first job was a social assistant. She worked for Bob Cowan and dreamt of being promoted to social worker. Paige got promoted to social worker twice: she turned down the first one. Though she accepted the second promotion, she found it too distracting from her calling as a witch and decided to quit altogether. * Temp Jobs: After quitting her job at South Bay Social Services, Paige had a few temp jobs. Some of these jobs were Dog Walker, Fruit Packer, Secretary, Magic Performer Assistant, and Caretaker for the Elderly. * Headmistress of Magic School: After Gideon was killed by Leo Wyatt, Magic School was being closed by the Elders. Paige, however, found that the school should stay open for all its student. The Elders agreed but only if she would become the headmistress. * Fulltime Whitelighter: After quitting her job as headmistress of Magic School, the Elders made her a fulltime Whitelighter. Although she resented it at first, she embraced the job after the Ultimate Battle. ** Notable charges: Sam Wilder, Mitchell Haines, Joanna, Billie Jenkins, Speed, Mikelle, Brent. Personality and Traits Paige is very similar to her older, deceased sister Prue Halliwell, personality-wise. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming ''Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her. She has little disagreements with Piper much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With whitelighter inside of her, Paige also has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Examples include; when Paige believed that a man was abusing his son, The Source was able to tap into her anger in order to convince her to orb his heart out of his chest; before she and her sisters went on a suicide mission to vanquish The Source for the first time, Paige wanted the final thing that she did to be to help Carolyn Seldon, a woman who was being abused by her baby's father. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Appearance Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. She lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde a year later. Her hair is usually in a loose curl, and on occasion very straight. Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. ** Aliases: As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. * Make-up: Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Etymology * Paige: From the English surname meaning "servant, page" in Middle English. It is ultimately derived (via Old French and Italian) from Greek παιδιον (paidion) meaning "little boy". * Matthews: Derived from the given name Matthew. Notes working on Paige's claustrophobia.]] * Paige's zodiac sign is Leo.Revealed in the season 8 episode 12 Angry Zen". * Paige has a nack for singing.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability". * Paige is a really good artist.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Muse to My Ears". She used to paint frequently during her early twenties but stopped because of all the demon fighting. * Paige was good at Chemistry during High School.Paige claims this in the season 5 episode "The Day the Magic Died". * Paige is ticklish on her third toe on left foot and right below the neck, only salts her popcorn on the right side of the bag, and cries every time she watches "The Wizard of Oz".Revealed by Henry Mitchell in the season 8 episode "The Last Temptation of Christy". * Both Prue and Paige disliked Cole Turner. * Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. * Paige's adoptive parents died when she was seventeen years old. The shock of losing her parents made her quit smoking and drinking and be an excellent student. * Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. * Paige is the only sister that is a kind of Angel (Whitelighter) at birth instead a transformation * Paige is also the only Whitelighter-Witch hybrid that hasn't displayed the regular Telekinesis. * Paige is claustrophobic.Revealed in the season 5 episode "Sympathy for the Demon". * Out of all sisters, Paige has the most powers due to her Whitelighter side. Out of all witches of the Warren Line, she has the second most powers, being beaten by her oldest nephew Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige seems to have a good intuition''As seen in the season 5 episode "Oh My Goddess! Part 1".'' and is an excellent Tarot reader.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Marry-Go-Round". ; The Evil Enchantress.]] * Both Paige and Phoebe's past lives were evil. However, Phoebe's past life was lured to evil whilst Paige's was truly evil. * Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows.As seen in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". * Paige is the only sister who hasn't been to the future, only to the past. * Paige was never seen as a child, only as baby,In the season 5 episode "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". teenager''In the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past".'' and adult. * Ever since she found out one of her ex-boyfriends was married, Paige would often ask her many boyfriends after him if they were married, including, Kyle Brody and her husband, Henry Mitchell. * It was never explained why Paige never inherited her Wiccan powers before meeting her sisters. One possible theory is likely to be caused by the prophecy of The Charmed Ones, which only said to have space for three sisters instead of four, which somehow stripped her magic and would also explain why she had to touch her sisters to be able to recreate the Power of Three in order to awaken her powers. It can also be presumed that Grams bound Paige's powers like she did with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. * Paige healing a dying Henry, triggering the power through love, is reminiscent of how Piper healed Leo when he was dying of a Darklighter's arrow. Trivia .]] * Besides Rose McGowan, actresses that auditioned for the role of Paige Matthews were: ** Jennifer Love Hewitt ** Eliza Dushku ** Sarah Brown ** Tiffani Thiessen ** Soleil Moon Frye ** Susan Ward * Paige is the last sister to develop a power on screen. In the comics, the last sister to develop a new power is Piper. * Rose McGowan is also known as Tatum Riley in the first movie of the Scream trilogy. As witnessed in the movie, Tatum's death was caused by her large breasts, which made her not able to fit through a garage cat flap door. In the Charmed episode "Hell Hath No Fury", Paige magically got enlarged breasts after using her magic for personal gain. Brad Kern mentioned it was a reference to her role as Tatum on Scream. **Ironically the street where the sisters house is located is called Prescott Street. Her character in Scream was the best friend of Sidney "Prescott". * Rose McGowan is a known lover of old movie classics and actresses. This was referred to on the series in "Charmed Noir" when she got stuck in the book with Kyle Brody. * Rose came onto the series only thinking she would be on Charmed for one season and leave sometime in season 5. External Links * * See also *Paige Matthews/Charmed Life *Paige Matthews/Deaths Count *Paige Matthews/Magical Transformations *Paige Matthews/Power Losses Notes and References }} Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Category:Warren line